


Busted

by Settiai



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>She had lost her mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> She had lost her mind.

She had lost her mind.

That was only excuse that Allison Cameron could come up with. There had been signs in the past, of course. Agreeing to work for House, realizing that she was attracted to House, admitting that fact to House . . . pretty much everything in her life that involved one Doctor Gregory House was proof that she was certifiably insane.

Of course, it wasn't House who was currently making out with her in one of the broom closets at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Cameron pulled away from Chase with a gasp, and she knew that her face had to be turning bright red. "What are we doing?" she hissed.

Chase merely raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and shot him an irritated look. "You know what I mean," she muttered. "House told us to . . ."

". . . go stalk the halls until someone with interesting symptoms keeled over," Chase finished. "Trust me, Allison, he won't notice that we've disappeared for hours."

Cameron bit her lip. "Hours?" she repeated.

"Hours," Chase repeated confidently.

They stared at each other for a moment before both of them slowly started to grin. Then they leaned in and went back to kissing.

Five seconds later, they jerked apart again as something banged against the door.

Chase's eyes went wide with surprise. "You don't think--"

"He couldn't know that we were in here," Cameron said, shaking her head. Her voice was more than a little doubtful, though.

Something pounded against the door again. From the other side, an unmistakable voice made its way into the closet. "You can make out like teenagers later," House said, his amusement obvious. "Foreman actually managed to find a case worth my time."

Chase groaned as the door swung open, and Cameron felt her face burn with embarrassment as House peered in at them and smirked.


End file.
